


Blossom Willow, Grow Your Leaves

by CasTheButler



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: A ridiculous amount of fluff and I am not sorry, AFTG Exchange, Anxiety, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Pro Exy!Neil, Social Worker!Andrew, impromptu therapy session, minor references to Andrew's past, some pasta may have been harmed in the making of this fic, the cats make an appearance obviously, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: Andrew decides to spend his Winter holidays with Bee.





	1. 'Cause My Soil Dries 'Round Fractured Seeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpangleBangle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpangleBangle/gifts).



> Writing for @spanglebangle for the aftg winter exchange.
> 
> Warnings:  
> I don't think there are too many, there's some minor references to Andrew's past. Specifically the abuse.
> 
> Chapter one is being posted today, which is about 2000 words of literally just Andriel Domestic Fluff. So enjoy and Chapter Two will come up in the next two days.

Andrew can feel Neil’s breath on his neck before the man says a word. Neil places his legs on either side of him, and Andrew leans back. They've been together for nearly ten years now, and over time casual touches had gone from just bearable to actively sought out.  
That's not to say there is never any issues, like now when Andrew has lost himself in a case, and he flinches instinctively when Neil runs a hand through his hair.  
“Babe? You okay?” Neil asks, and Andrew wrinkles his nose a little in disdain. Neil had picked up on pet names over the years from a variety of people. Ninety percent of the time Andrew hates it.  
Andrew doesn't answer the question but Neil peers over his shoulder to look at Andrew's documents. Neil makes a non-committal noise, but Andrew knows he has his answer. On paper, this kid is the same as Andrew.  
“So Matt and Dan invited us over for the Holidays,” Neil says, Andrew shifts himself the barest amount so he can stare at Neil out of the corner of his eye. Andrew knows they invited them this isn't news.  
“I know you don't like spending time with -”

“- I don't mind” Neil shuts and closes his mouth a couple of times.

“No, I know I just meant. Look it's going to be a lot of people, and I know that can be a lot, so if you want to come that's fine but we got an email through from Bee, and I thought you might like to visit her while I went” Neil explains. Andrew hums at him.  
“Would you just think about it?” Neil asks.

Andrew hums again “You've already decided you're going haven't you?”

Andrew leans forward, away from Neil and flicks to his next page. Bee is a much more agreeable option, and Neil knows it. Andrew just doesn't want to give Neil the satisfaction of being right. Neil gets up and wanders away from him without saying another word. Andrew returns all of his attention numbly back to the boy while simultaneously trying to distance himself, the way he knows he should. He tries to ignore the tightness in his chest while his brain catalogs the details.  
A time later Neil places a hot chocolate on the table next to him. Andrew is pleased to note it has tiny marshmallows included. King is twirling around Neil’s feet, and he reaches down to pet her before brushing her aside. Andrew gives a cursory glance around to see if Sir is anywhere to be seen. King launches herself into his lap while he’s distracted and settles herself in by clawing at his gray tracksuit pants.

“I hate you,” Andrew grumbles at her and leans back on his arms to stare up at Neil who’s trying not to laugh. “Your cat is a menace,” he tells him.  
Neil does laugh then, and Andrew throws a cushion at him. It only makes Neil laugh harder. Andrew likes the way it sounds, but he still wants to tell Neil to shut up. Neil wipes a hand over his mouth and settles down next to Andrew. He flicks their television on and finds an exy game, and he turns the volume down so as not the bother Andrew too much. Andrew makes a note that it’s Kevin’s team playing so he keeps half an eye on the score even though he could just look it up later.  
The final siren goes, and Neil stretches along the couch, emulating the cats. Andrew reaches out to wrap an arm around his chest and haul him closer. King had vacated his lap a while ago.

“I’ll let Bee know that I’ll come visit her,” Andrew says quietly, running his thumb back and forth along Neil’s shoulder. Neil squirms slightly before settling happily against Andrew.  
“I already replied,” Neil answers. Andrew isn’t sure how he feels about that, he supposes he should be used to it, Neil has made him knowable. Sometimes he feels like people look at him like he’s a tamed animal when it’s just the opposite. Andrew has spent his life been tamed and destroyed and broken. Only now, after years of putting himself together is he free.

“When am I leaving?” he asks, unwilling to thank Neil for saving him the trouble.  
“I figured you could fly out mid-December? I didn’t look at any flights. I’ll probably go to Matt and Dan’s around the nineteenth and come back the twenty-seventh” Neil replies.  
“Did Bee mention having anyone else over?” Andrew questions. He knows most of the team, including ‘The Kits’ who had been dubbed so after Neil’s freshman year, would be attending Matt and Dan’s.

“You could just read the emails,” Neil tells him. He even waves his phone a little to reiterate.

“I could, or I could ask you, which I am doing” Andrew points out, Neil rolls his eyes.

“I think Abby and Coach might come on Christmas, from what she said, everyone else will be with us, but you knew that,” Andrew nods along, pulling his phone from his pocket. He has to move Neil to grab it, but the man doesn’t complain other than a small huff of irritation. Andrew types an airline website into his phone and books flights for the dates Neil just stated. Then he shoots an email to his boss to tell her when he’s going away. He drops his phone, so it lands on Neil. Neil picks it up, studying for a moment before dropping it to the floor. He turns himself around to bury his face in Andrew’s lap.

Andrew feels Neil say something more than he hears him. Andrew drums on the back of Neil's neck in Morse code. Neil taps back a response. He's telling Andrew he'll miss him. Andrew feels his heart still for a second. He and Neil don't say I miss you, or I love you, not very often at least. Andrew knows it's because it's of significant value to both of them not to overuse it. He's noticed Neil clip himself off a few times lately, and he's being wishing Neil would just say it.

“Hey Neil, I love you,” Andrew says. Neil sits up so fast to stare at him, Andrew is amazed he doesn't fall off the couch. “You heard me,” Andrew tells him, keeping his voice even. Neil hums under his breath and lies back down. Andrew carefully cards a hand through his partner’s hair. It’s not like he and Neil haven’t been apart for periods of time before, certainly much longer than this. For some reason though, Andrew thinks he might miss Neil’s constant company. “Go away Junkie,” Andrew says, shoving Neil off him. Neil stares up at him from the floor looking mildly disgruntled and then he laughs and pets at Andrew's knee softly before getting up, grabbing his jacket and running shoes and ducking out the front door. 

Andrew runs a hand over his face and wills himself to get up to go grab a glass of water. Once he’s done that he wanders into the bedroom and does a half-assed job of making the bed that neither of them got to that morning. The computer pings with an email from his boss, she’s not overly happy but there are other people to cover him and she knows he’ll fly back immediately if anything major happens. Andrew would probably fly back simply because one of his kids wanted him to. Andrew working for the same system that basically fucked up his entire life seemed like a misstep to some people but he didn’t want his life to happen to anyone else. He’d found since he’d started working there that there was actually a lot of great foster families and so many kids get adopted into loving homes. There are still horror stories though because people are vile and cruel and Andrew finds himself curled over the toilet bowl shaking, he won’t let Neil anywhere near him on those days. Andrew finds the work rewarding more than anything else and has met some of the brightest, kind-hearted, loveable kids doing it. There’s a small part of him that wants to talk to Neil about adopting their own, but so far he’s been too unsure to bring it up. Andrew straightens up from the computer once he realizes he’s just staring at it and stretches out the muscles in his back. He glances at the time and tries to decide whether to cook or order take-out. He opens the fridge and instantly decides that takeout is the way to go. He grabs the flyer for Neil’s favorite pizza place and dials in the number. The guy on the phone cheerfully tells him the pizza will take half-an-hour and by Andrew’s calculation, that’ll coincide with exactly when Neil will get back from running. He walks into their bathroom and flicks the water on, holding a hand under it until the water starts to warm up. He undresses and steps into the water, adjusting it until it’s to his liking. He leans against to wall and lets the water wash over him taking a few heavy breaths before reaching for the shampoo. A short while later the door to the bathroom begins to open and Andrew stills for a moment because Neil would have knocked, it’s just Sir barging his way in, to use the kitty litter in the corner. Andrew huffs and reaches for the nearest towel. Isn’t that just the picture of domesticity Andrew thinks to himself, watching your cat shit while you dry yourself off with a towel you’re pretty sure your partner has been using. Andrew pulls on a new pair of sweatpants and one of Neil's old exy jerseys before cleaning up after Sir. He hates it, but he hates leaving it more. He scratches at the fur on top of Sir’s head.

“There you go fleabag” Andrew mutters, while the cat purrs under his touch. Andrew is halfway to wondering where the pizza is when he hears the front door open and Neil's voice waft through. Andrew grabs his wallet and hands the money to a pretty bemused looking pizza guy.  
“You fucking stink go shower,” he tells Neil. Neil responds by sticking his tongue out.  
“Alright save me some pizza,” Neil says.

Neil comes back a while later and stuffs his face with three slices of pizza before he lets out a moan of content.  
“Thank you,” Neil says and crawls between Andrew's legs, using a hand to nudge Andrew's knees apart. Andrew let's out a sigh and tangles his fingers deep into Neil's hair and yanks. From this angle, he can see Neil's eyes flutter shut, and the barest of smiles dance across his lips. Andrew wonders how Neil can manage to look so infuriatingly beautiful all of the time.

“come on its time for bed,” Andrew says eventually, and Neil let's out a low grumble. Andrew raises a hand to Neil's ear and flicks. Neil scrunches up his nose before he gets up and stumbles his way to the bedroom.

The weeks that follow are filled with as much normalcy as their lives allow. There's softness and safety, but Andrew still finds himself somewhat eager to get away from everything.

Neil drives one of their cars to the airport and parks it. He shoves the ticket from the machine into his pocket and gets out to help with the bags. Andrew doesn't look at him. It worked out that Neil’s flight isn't until fourteen hours after Andrew's, so he still has a training session and a meeting with his coaches. The two of them walk silently into the airport. Andrew immediately doesn't like it, but he doesn't say anything. Neil bumps into his side  
“Brat” Andrew mutters and moves to check in. Neil's waiting when he gets out of the line. They kiss and lean their foreheads together before Andrew walks away to brave going through security by himself.


	2. I Couldn't See Your Wood For Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Bee spend some time together. Andrew has some inner turmoil and makes a start on some important decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so here's the second chapter. Still a bit of fluff but this one does get a little angsty in the middle. Also, this whole fic was JUST meant to be about Andrew visiting Bee, and it did not at all turn out that way
> 
> Warnings:  
> Again nothing, too major. Andrew is just very stressed and concerned and isn't really sure what to do with these emotions. which is causing him some anxiety.   
> There's an off-screen, non-main character death mentioned. It's a bit of an NPC death but it's still there. 
> 
> See End Notes if you want a still brief, but slightly more detailed description of why Andrew is having Anxiety.

The plane ride isn’t the worst Andrew has ever been on, but he still grips tightly to the armrest. The woman across the aisle from him keeps shooting him concerned glances, and he wishes she’d stop. Andrew’s pretty sure she’s about to say something when the food service cart is pushed between them blocking her view. Andrew is shocked by how grateful he is for the distraction. The flight attendant seems kind enough, very capable of doing her job. She seems to think better of asking Andrew if he needs anything to make him feel better, but she does give him extra orange juice. Once the cart moves on Andrew notices the woman across the aisle peering at him again. He sighs inwardly. It’s only a couple more hours until he lands.

Bee greets him at the gate. She has a soft pink winter coat on. As Andrew gets closer. He notices the scarf wrapped snug around her neck is covered in bees. He can’t help but crack a small smile. He gives Bee a brief one-armed hug in greeting.

“Hello Andrew,” she says to him, as they walk together towards the baggage claim “How was the flight?” she asks.

“It wasn’t horrible,” he replies after some time. Bee nods along thoughtfully. Andrew almost feels as though he’s back in a session, he doesn’t mind so much. Therapist Bee and Regular Bee aren’t magically two different people.

“Not great though” she states, as Andrew spots his suitcase and lugs it off the carousel.

“No, not great” he agrees with a grunt, the suitcase his slightly heavier than he remembered it being, probably because of the fatigue of the flight. He follows Bee out to the car. She’s brought a new one since he last came to visit, which seems fair enough considering Andrew hasn’t visited Bee’s house for nearly two and a half years. The car itself is adequate and practical, an unassuming gray color. Andrew secretly hates it.

When he finally steps through the threshold of Bee’s modest two-door house, he feels an air of relief. Andrew remembers where to spare bedroom is, so he wanders off down the hall to put his stuff away. Once he’s finished, he finds Bee standing in the kitchen looking kind of pensively at a bag of flour.

“What are you doing?” he asks and Bee startles slightly before turning towards him.

“Oh well. I was thinking of making pasta for dinner, but I thought it might be fun to make it from scratch,” Bee explains. Andrew stares at her for a moment before walking over and taking the bag from her. He reads the instructions through twice, even though the second time is entirely unnecessary.

“Doesn't seem to hard,” he says. Bee is hardly the most masterful chef he's ever met, but she's in no way incompetent. Andrew will even admit he's a bit of a sucker for her desserts.

“It will be if you help me, you can start by grabbing some glasses and a bottle of Red.” Andrew scrunches up his nose slightly, other than the small gesture he doesn't show much in the way of how he's feeling. Bee bumps him with her hip gently. 

“Don't be an alcohol snob,” she tells him. Andrew does as he's asked and pours much more wine into the glasses then would be recommended. He downs his whole drink while staring Bee dead in the eyes.

“Let's cook,” he says. Bee tuts at him.

 

For some reason, the process of making the food takes twice as long as the recipe predicts and neither of them can quite figure out why. Andrew knows he’s well past tipsy and by the time he's stuffed himself full with two and a half serves of pasta, he’s grabbing a blanket that happens to be lying across the back of Bee’s couch and curling up with it.

“You have a perfectly good guest room, Andrew,” she teases. She walks out of the room and comes back with a pillow for him. Andrew recognizes it as one of the ones from his bed

“Thank you,” he tells her and rolls over to face the back of the couch.

Bee is already up and dressed when Andrew wakes up in the morning. He stumbles into the kitchen feeling a little groggy and has a cup of hot black coffee shoved into his hands.

“Add what you want,” Bee tells him. A substantial five scoops of sugar gets dumped in the cup. Andrew thinks about milk but decides he's not in the mood right now. Bee has started munching on some healthy muesli and fruit concoction, Andrew is positive Neil's had the same one before. He glares at her bowl like it's offended him, which honestly, it has.  
“There's plenty of food in the house. You can just eat when you feel like it, instead of looking at my breakfast like you want to start a fight with it,” Bee says. Andrew's stomach betrays him by grumbling loudly, and he grabs a banana from the fruit bowl. Andrew eats it slowly. He's never being the biggest fan of eating in the morning.

“Your breakfast started it,” he comments, with his mouthful. Bee lets out a snort of laughter.

“I'll make sure it's better behaved next time,” she says. She puts her bowl in the sink, alongside their dishes from the night before. “I have a few clients to see today, so you have free reign of the house, or there's a mall within walking distance,” she informs him. Andrew gestures to indicate he's heard. He'd been expecting that he had plans to go through his own work emails later in the morning. Andrew stands up and takes a step over to Bee, and he places a chaste, brief kiss on the top of her head. It's simultaneously meaningless and meaningful.

“Thanks for having me, I'm going to go shower and get dressed,” he says.

The shower in Bee's bathroom is smaller than his and Neil's. Andrew turns the water a little to the hotter side and slides down until he's sitting cross-legged on the floor. He can feel the water pound harshly at the back of his neck. His chest feels tight with pride, and a happy smile ghosts its way across his lips.

He gets dressed in the first t-shirt and pants he finds and then takes a little extra time rummaging through his luggage trying to find the perfect sweater. He slips it on and thumbs absent-mindedly at the fabric. It's old and worn, a dark charcoal gray knit, but it's Andrew's favorite. 

He pulls out his laptop and logs on. His mouse hovers over his and Neil’s personal email before he clicks the icon for his work email. There isn’t much there, a couple of updates from coworkers. There’s one that intrigues him though, it’s marked as urgent, and he clicks on it first. Andrew isn’t sure how long he stares at the email. There’s a photo at the top of the email. Andrew reaches for his phone and hits the speed dial.

“Hello, Matt speaking, Neil’s phone,” Matt greets. Andrew takes in a sharp breath.

“Hello Boyd, Can I speak to Neil? ” Andrew hates that he feels like he’s asking for permission, even though he knows he’s not. 

“Hey Minyard, uh, well Nicky, Erik and Kevin are feeding him shots right now,” Matt tells him, Andrew must be silent for a beat too many, he can feel himself glowering at the phone. “I promise he’s fine, Renee is watching them.” There are a couple more beats of silence. “I’ll just go get him then,” Matt says with a sigh.

“You do that,” Andrew says. He can feel Matt grinning through the phone. Matt knows Andrew is being polite. Several moments and a muffled conversation the phone is handed over.

“Hey,” Neil says, there isn’t a slur or any other indication to suggest he’s been drinking too much. Andrew reaches out and brushes his fingers against his computer screen.

“Hey yourself,” Andrew says back, he’s sure he sounds natural, but there must be some catch in his voice because Neil makes a concerned noise.

“What’s the matter, Andrew?” Neil asks.   
Andrew has never in his life being in the habit of lying about anything. He’s not going to start now. He just can’t handle Neil being so far away.

“I just wanted to hear your voice,” Andrew says. He clicks the laptop screen shut. He can’t look at the picture for this conversation. “Look, there’s a conversation we need to have, but we can’t do it over the phone okay?”

“Okay,” Neil replies without missing a beat. Andrew knows he means it, and he isn’t running through a thousand horribly, ridiculous scenarios in his mind. “How’s Bee?” Neil asks, and the two of them launch into a half-hour conversation of lazily switching from topic to topic until they both get sick of the phone and Neil starts getting pestered by a couple of the younger foxes and has to go. 

Bee isn’t going to back for a while, and Andrew has nothing better to do so he bundles up in a jacket and his scarf and trudges himself over to the mall. Andrew is shocked, yet pleased to walk in and discover the centre isn’t playing an onslaught of overly peppy Christmas carols. It’s also less crowded than what you would expect at this time of year. He wanders around for a bit poking around in a few stores. It occurs to him that he should probably buy Bee a gift. He’s not sure what possesses him to walk into the next shop or to clutch his fist around the top the way he does. Andrew stares at it unblinking.

“Sir? Can I help you?” The shop assistant asks. Andrew is pissed off at himself for startling. He uncurls his hand from the fabric.

“No,” he replies, and he can hear the hurt in his voice. He can’t blame the assistant for calling after him as he walks away as fast as he can without running. He never did find Bee a present.

Bee gets home around four in the afternoon. Andrew is watching The Grinch Who Stole Christmas when he hears her come in. He flicks off the TV and goes to greet her, but finds he’s doesn’t feel the energy to stand.

“I’m in here,” Andrew calls out, and Bee pokes her head into the living room.

“Hello, Andrew,” she greets with a wave. She seems tired but mostly chipper. Andrew enjoys seeing her like that. The warmth of her face slips to worry for a mere millisecond when she looks at Andrew.

“Betsy. I need to talk to you.” Andrew tells her, his voice is calm and steady. He knows that he can do this. Bee sits herself down in the armchair next to him. She prompts him to continue.   
“I got this email from work today,” he begins, swallowing the nothingness in his throat and preparing himself. He grabs the laptop, finds what he’s looking for and hands it over. Bee looks over it with a schooled expression on her face, but Andrew doesn’t miss the slight raise of the eyebrows.

“Oh, Andrew,” Bee whispers and Andrew breaks.

“I want a kid. I want one so bad. I haven’t even told Neil, and I’m, Bee I’m scared.” Andrew tells her. Bee moves to sit beside him and offers out her hand, Andrew hesitates and then takes it.

“Everything is fine, you’re okay, but I need you to take some deep breaths with me,” Bee says, she exaggeratedly sucks in a breath and Andrew follows her lead. Deep breath in, deep breath out. He forces his brain to think of nothing else as best he can for the five minutes.  
“Tell me why this boy,” Bee presses. Andrew wants to make a quip about it being obvious. However, he doubts it is.

“It’s not that he looks like him,” Andrew starts. Even though Andrew may never have seen Neil when he was young, it’s easy to imagine him in the face of this child. Both with a mop of red hair and piercing blue eyes.   
“Do you think real parents feel this way about their kids when they first see them?” Andrew questions rhetorically.

“I think that certainly depends on your definition of what makes a real parent.” Bee counters. Andrew hums at her in agreement. She has a valid point.   
“Yes. Some people feel a connection straight away. Some people take some time. Some people never feel a connection. Regardless of if the child is from a more traditional birth, or surrogacy, or adoption.” Bee tells him. Andrew can feel his shoulders tense and then relax again. He nods sharply.  
“There’s nothing wrong with how you’re feeling. I want you to understand that. Any child would be lucky to have you, and Neil, as a father.” Bee says. Andrew is surprised by that. Bee has been his friend, therapist and the best mother figure he’s known for years. He knows she thinks highly of him. He didn’t realize she felt he’d be a capable parent. 

“What if he doesn’t think I’m the right person, what if they don’t let me adopt him, what if Neil doesn’t want to adopt him?” Andrew asks. Andrew gets it. He knows he’s being over the top and getting way too far ahead of himself. He’s always known he was an intense sort of person. Latching on desperately to other people, even as he kept an air of indifference. 

“Those are all bridges you can cross when you come to them. We’re just going to take small steps.” Bee says.

The first step they take is Andrew tells Bee about the boy. Sam Eldridge, aged three and a half. Parents died in a fire, authorities suspected some foul play, but there was nothing to be proven. Sam had been at a babysitter’s house. Only living relative they’d found was an elderly aunt with dementia. Sam had some speech issues, and the social workers were having trouble getting him opening up. He appeared to be, understandably, upset about the number of strangers. He hadn’t asked for his parents more than once though. Andrew prattles off a few more facts, keeping himself casual. The report only had the bare bones of the case. The foster family they currently have him with is one Andrew has dealt with before, and he trusts them implicitly. Bee listens intently until she knows he’s done. She hands him his phone with a pointed look. Andrew turns it over in his hands a few times.

“Tell Neil you need him to go home with you.” She says. Andrew frowns, he doesn’t want to leave her alone for the holidays, and he doesn’t want to pull Neil away when he knows he’s having fun. Bee’s eyes bore into him, and he does as he’s told.

“Hi Babe,” Neil answers enthusiastically. Andrew pinches the top of his nose in fond exasperation. 

“Hey Love,” the pet name doesn’t feel as weird in Andrew’s mouth as he thinks it might. “I need to go home, and I need you to come with me,” Andrew says. Neil is silent for a moment, and then there’s a bit of a commotion on the other side of the phone.

“Okay, I’m booking tickets, just let me know when we need to go.” Andrew is floored enough that his brain short circuits a little.

“Uh, as soon as possible, tomorrow,” Andrew says. He can hear Neil typing away on his keyboard. 

“Want me to book your ticket too? Have you done that?” Neil asks.

“Yeah, book me one too,” Andrew confirms. There’s another flurry of typing and then Andrew’s phone pings with a booking receipt. Andrew smiles and clutches his phone to his chest for a second.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m so unbelievably happy I get to see you tomorrow,” Neil says. 

“Me too,” Andrew agrees, and they hang up the phone.

Bee is frying potatoes when he walks into the kitchen. She’s smiling softly and humming to a song that’s playing quietly from the radio. She’s moving her hips back and forth slightly to the music. Andrew hops on the bench next to her.

 

“I’m sorry I’m ruining your holidays,” he admits. Bee looks at him in shock.

“You haven’t ruined anything. I love having you here and yes I’m sad to see you go. This is important though. I think you should spend the rest of the holiday with Neil and sort out how you’re feeling about Sam and maybe go to see him. I’m a grown up. Besides, don’t forget Abby and David will be coming over to keep me company.” Bee says. Andrew quirks an eyebrow at her tone of voice on the last part. He refuses to comment on it though.

They eat dinner and watch some inane b grade action movie on television. Andrew sleeps in the bed that was prepared for him. In the morning Bee drives him to the airport and sees him off with a hug.

“Good luck finding your child,” she tells him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Andrew has deep feelings about a boy from a case. He feels an instant connection and it becomes very clear to him that he definitely wants kids. He's very concerned about the fact he hasn't told Neil and that either the boy will reject him or he won't be approved for adoption.
> 
> Okay, folks there we have it. Well technically. I would actually love to write another chapter here where we actually get to see Neil and Andrew have the talk and meet Sam,  
> However, this is for an exchange and I know I won't have it done by the 10th If the wonderful person I wrote this for would like an extra chapter and doesn't mind waiting I am 100% happy to write it.
> 
> If not just imagine they talk and everything goes great.


End file.
